


if it meant that you'd be alright

by Brass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: D/s undertones, Fluff, Frottage, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, pet play sorta, this is so self-indulgent i cant even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brass/pseuds/Brass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it's hard for tobio, being a genius. sometimes it gets to be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it meant that you'd be alright

**Author's Note:**

> written for hq rarepair week day 7: free prompt / graduation
> 
> this is trashy but im not sorry :o)  
> title from i would die before you by repartee

Tobio thinks too much. His mother has always said so, and she's scarcely wrong about anything, at least concerning her son. He has a lot _to_ think about, what with volleyball plays, practices, matches, school work, exams, worrying about how quickly Hinata will pick up a new move, his future, even just when he's setting, his mind doesn't _stop_.

He's helpless, sometimes, with how restless he can be, how he's itching for a pad of paper and a pen to sketch out a new play, remembering the to-do list he's got on mental stand-by; there are days he legitimately worries that his brain is going to give out with how hard it works, how hard he _forces_ it to work.

But then, some days, it's too much. Some days he needs to slow down. Needs to shut everything out, recharge, let his mind go blank, not _think_ , stop worrying until it's 3am and there are tears soaking his pillow because _he just can't turn off._

Tobio needs to be taken out of his mind to somewhere more simple, somewhere safe.

He copes, been forced to learn very quickly how to do so; looks forward to, and thinks about _often_ , the time he spends with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, the vice captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team, his senpai from middle school, and the only one Tobio knows of, so far, who's been able to help him with his problem.

Iwaizumi, he doesn't know how to explain it, not quite, but Iwaizumi helps him settle. He's a ground to Tobio's electricity, a constant, someone who he doesn't mind seeing when he's outside of his regular thought patterns, someone who helps him leave himself.

It puts Tobio in such a good head space, not having to worry about anything, not having to mind himself, to sit quietly at Iwaizumi's feet while he cooks or reads or does homework. And Iwaizumi, while distracted, never removes his attention from Tobio, not for long. This is something he enjoys, yes, to a certain extent, but he understands how much it means to Tobio, intrinsically, more than he could explain in words.

On days that are bad, Tobio won't text. He'll call Iwaizumi, once he knows he isn't in practice any more, and within the next day or two, he'll show up at Iwaizumi's after school, for the afternoon-- on rare occasions for the night-- and Iwaizumi will help him to unwind.

Some days, Tobio wants to talk. He'll mumble, and Iwaizumi will listen, will take his chin when he ducks his head and meet his eyes and tell him, _You don't have to hide from me. Remember?_

Some days they'll sit, Iwaizumi on his bed, back against a mountain of pillows, Tobio on the floor, head on Iwaizumi's knee. These are the days Iwaizumi will read, or study, fingers absentminded in Tobio's hair, the days when Tobio will lick or nip at the pad of his thumb, wanting to play.

And they do, they'll wrestle, they'll roll around and sometimes, when Iwaizumi laughs at a face Tobio pulls, he'll find himself smiling back and the muscles won't feel strange on his face, he won't have thoughts, running thoughts afterwards of, _did I look scary that time? Was that a proper smile? It didn't feel right, I definitely messed it up again--_

Iwaizumi takes care of Tobio, and Tobio lets him direct. There've been a few times, when what Iwaizumi thinks Tobio wants, he doesn't, and Tobio will look at him, eyes blank and so, so blue, and say, "Iwaizumi-senpai." It's always been enough, to change the course of what they're doing, and Iwaizumi will allow Tobio to nudge him towards what it is he needs, else, make suggestions, and for the rest of the evening he'll take extra effort to making sure Tobio gets what he needs.

That's why he does it, after all.

And it's not what they do, that has such a calming effect on Tobio, when he takes the role he likes to think of as _pet_ ; it's Iwaizumi, his attention so focused and pointed, that he can do nothing else _but_ listen, _but_ try to please, to give Iwaizumi what he wants, not for the praises but because it's _him_. 

  
  
  
  
For the most part, Tobio doesn't find getting off helps to release anything pent-up, much like crying, screaming at Hinata, practising until his palms are numb-- with Iwaizumi, however, he feels okay to explore, to try to express himself, and Iwaizumi has always been open and receptive to anything Tobio wants to try. He finds himself hard one night, and it's raining, and he doesn't think he can stand hearing the pattering against the roof any longer, the incessant streaming water down the window pane, blurring and warping the view outside. He needs _something_ , some release, but it's one of those times where he doesn't feel like talking, and won't break role, no matter how frustrated he is.

His spot on the floor is warm and familiar, and it doesn't take much for Tobio to shift himself around, pull Iwaizumi's leg out from the bed and slide in close, his calf between Tobio's thighs. He's never tried this before, and for a moment he's nervous, glances up at Iwaizumi, but he's looking at Tobio with interest and something _else_ , that expression that warms Tobio to the tips of his ears, and Iwaizumi cards his fingers through Tobio's bangs, tells him to keep going.

The first movement is clumsy; he huffs in annoyance, but Iwaizumi's already shifting so the angle works and he can feel the jut of Tobio, hard under his clothes, against his leg. Tobio tries again, a tentative grind that has him sighing, and he braces himself with a hand on the bed and one on the floor, moving again, seeking friction. It doesn't take him long to find a rhythm, pressing himself down against Iwaizumi, panting softly with his head bowed, and Iwaizumi has a hand on his head, rubbing down his neck to keep him grounded and reassure him as he brings himself higher.

Iwaizumi only knows that Tobio is close when his rhythm changes, from long, precise thrusts to quick, impatient movements (he marvels at it, in fact, that even when Tobio's fucking himself on Iwaizumi's leg he still maintains steadfast control until the last possible second--), and he instinctively finds the hand Tobio has curled in his comforter, holds it tightly as his other continues to pet at Tobio's crown. Already he's thinking ahead, a change of clothes, a bath perhaps, but then Tobio's tensing and his nails _sink_ into the palm of Iwaizumi's hand, and Iwaizumi fixes his gaze on what little he can see of Tobio's face while he comes, silently, and finds himself smiling. 

  
  
  
  
Tobio does decide on a bath, after all, and ends up staying the night, too. After a small supper, they spend the rest of the evening in a lazy pile on Iwaizumi's bed, Tobio's head on Iwaizumi's lap, while they watch a TV show that isn't about volleyball. They fall asleep that way, and Tobio finds the sound of the rain peaceful, soothing, even. Iwaizumi wakes up before midnight to shut off the TV and tuck them both under the blankets, but even when he moves Tobio's head from his lap, he doesn't stir. Iwaizumi knows the next time they'll see each other, it'll be on the court, but the thought doesn't detract from the warmth in his chest as he watches Tobio's peaceful expression, breaths deep and even in sleep.

 _You're worth it_ , he thinks, and climbs into bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to madi for the beta :')


End file.
